


The Vibe

by minkmix



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: but so cute, sai is a terrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix





	The Vibe

"Hey Ryo!" Rowan called out from the sink.

Ryo was facing away from him, deeply entrenched in choji oil and his practice katana on the kitchen table.

"You have to look at this dude." Rowan urged.

Ryo reluctantly turned.

"What?- GAhhUF!"

There were no words. Not any possible way to convey the utter satisfaction of watching Recca, a warrior of reflex and speed, get nailed right in the face with a large sopping wet dish sponge. Especially an oily dirty one which had been just been used to clean out 297 tuna cans. Actually it was awesome to catch any of his friends off guard but the fearless leader was particularly gratifying for some reason.

"Yer a...-spuh-..." Ryo was spitting fishy suds onto the floor. "...Yer a -ptthf-... freakin' jerk."

"Jerks don't clean the recycling." Rowan dropped the cans noisily into a waiting bag. "Gotta keep savin' the world and all that shit."

WhiteBlaze licked his chops as he lounged on the linoleum nicely stuffed with the chicken of the sea. Ryo half tripped over the cat trying to get to the sink and shoved Rowan aside so he could stick his entire head under the faucet and do some light puking. Rowan smiled contentedly at Ryo's useless efforts as he dried his freshly soaped hands. He was about to chuck the clanging bag of cans out back when he suddenly heard something strange. More like felt something strange. It wasn't a threatening feeling exactly. Rowan gave a small frown. It was coming from the back of the house where he was already headed. The dull red sun had set but there was still enough light to make out the long sprawl of the yard that lead down to the nearby lake. There was nothing out there besides some targets riddled with arrows from his hankyū, a few old tires that Kento had as of yet neglected to take to the dump, and a season finished withered vegetable garden. Also, Rowan noted, the sad tangled remains of the Slip and Slide that should have been retired two summers ago after Kento's semi-tragic sprinkler wedgie incident.

"What the heck was that?"

Rowan glanced behind him and saw Ryo paused on the back steps. "You felt that too, huh?"

"Yeah," Ryo was looking around in distraction. "It felt like... "

Rowan felt another wave and heard Ryo stagger with it. "It felt like it was coming from the lake."

It didn't take them very long to reach the water, Ryo ahead of Rowan and walking slowly to the end of the pier. Another gentle brush of it came again. Nothing that felt dangerous, just ... weird. Searching the shore in the dying light, Rowan saw nothing out of the ordinary or out of place. He and Ryo looked at each other over the small distance and they both shrugged in mutual confusion. Footsteps in the gravelly sand behind him and he knew they weren't the only ones that sensed something.

"Hey, Seiji," Rowan said. "We're playing name that vibe."

 

 

Seiji didn't like it.

He looked uncertainly back and forth between Rowan and to Ryo who had left the pier and came over to regroup. As soon as Ryo got within a few feet he quickly lifted the back of his hand to his mouth. Who knew he could like it even less.

"Maybe," his nose wrinkling with a small choke of a cough. "You should have been playing name that smell."

"Huh?" Ryo's hair and T shirt were oily wet.

"Did something die...?"

"Oh, that." Ryo sighed and averted his eyes. "That's me."

Seiji stepped back a few paces.

"Forget the rancid tuna juice!" Rowan snapped. "I do not enjoy funky goings ons and I dislike them more when that crap goes down in my own backyard so--"

There was a sudden splash, soft but distinct in the quiet evening. They all turned in unison to see Sai several yards out in the water chest deep, looking at them all, with what Seiji thought suspiciously, a sheepish look on his face. Rowan crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze. Seiji knew Rowan could tell when Sai had been under for a long time as well as he could.

"Hello." Sai managed a weak smile and a small wave.

Seiji pale brows furrowed.

"Hey Sai," Rowan cocked his head all friendly. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Out here." Ryo continued.

"In the lake." Seiji finished grimly.

Rowan moved closer to the water's edge but Sai nervously remained where he was and showed no signs that he intended to come any closer. Then quite suddenly, they all (except Sai) were sufficiently startled by a much louder thrash and violent churn of water, made even more alarming by the usually calm serenity of the place. A large dark shape briefly breached the surface, its broad back gliding and rising several feet above its considerable trailing wake. It vanished roiling back into the depths as swiftly as it had appeared.

Seiji wordlessly had a hand out towards where they were all staring at the dissipating ripples. He found his voice. "What," he cleared his throat and maintained calm. "...was that?"

"I sort of acquired a pet."

"A pet." Ryo repeated. "That was a PET?"

"Yes?" Sai's voice rose in a poor attempt to sound nonchalant. "Sort of? It's very temporary! There won't be any bother as soon as the currents shift in the Pacific northwest--"

"Guys! GUYS!"

They all whipped around to see Kento bounding across the lawn shaking his ipod in the air.

"Guys! I was upstairs watching TV and I felt this really freaky shiver and, oh hi Sai, and I thought it was because I was watching the RNC but then it happened TWO more times!"

"Yeah," Ryo had stepped right to the lake's edge, water lapping over his sneakers. "We all felt it, there's uh, there's something--"

"By the way," Kento interrupted. "They did a news break because GET this? A whale, like an entire ORCA disappeared from SeaWorld?? Killer whale dude. It was an old depressed one that killed trainers and had fin flop."

Rowan took a deep breath. "You don't say."

"How do you make off with an entire WHALE?" Kento chuckled. "So yeah, about this freaky shivery thing?"

There was an awkward silence.

Ryo was kneeling down on the shore in semi-wonder, soaking his jeans. "Is that why the water is salty?" he was touching his wet fingers to his mouth. "Wow Sai, I didn't know you could do that."

A black dorsal fin emerged far off in the middle of the lake. A very large, enormous even, floppy dorsal fin. It sank under the water, changing direction towards shore. The dark water rippled madly as the beast meandered towards them through the depths.

"You might want to step back a bit Ryo!" Sai's sea green eyes were miserably apologetic. "You smell a bit like a tuna sandwich left in the sun and he might mistake you for lunch."

Seiji's eye's flew wide as the massive white toothed jaws exploded from the shallow water, raining water with the giant body of the whale sliding up on the rocks. His hands instinctively went to the back of Ryo's hoodie and the back of Rowan's jeans. He flung them both out of the way of the hissing wet spray of the powerful jaws, sending them both tumbling sliding ungracefully across the grass few dozen yards away. Kento had enough sense to toss himself out of range without any help.

He didn't say it. Seiji thought it. And he thought it HARD knowing Sai would not only hear but feel it I every bone in his body.

SAI REMOVE IT.

Master of the Torrent remerged from the water slowly, closer to shore sputtering and choking on river weeds. Seemed like he wasn't fairing much better with the prison spring of a killer whale.

"But-But, Seiji---"

"Or WhiteBlaze will have catfood for a year." Seiji promised vehemently.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"FINE." Sai slammed a now armored blue fist onto the water.

"Make it Alaska."

"But Norway is so nice this time of year--"

"GO."

In a soft pulse of blue light the lake glowed bright and wavered like sunlight rippling on ocean sands..... and then dimmed. The sense was gone. As Kento put it, the freaky shiver was headed to elsewhere. He turned a little to make sure everyone was alive. WhiteBlaze had Ryo pinned down and was licking a struggling gasping Ryo free of tuna without abandon. Rowan was out. Looked like he hit his head on a sprinkler they set up for that ridiculous plastic water ride. Kento was shaking water out of his ipod.

Seiji fell backwards and panted looking up at the stars.

Good enough.

Good....enough.


End file.
